Other Side
by Raayy
Summary: Estavamos sempre separados. Eu, preso por paredes de um orfanato, e ele sempre fora delas. Preciso levar para o outro lado, levar para o outro lado. ll MELLOXNEAR ll SONG FIC ll ONE-SHOT


_Other Side  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Yooo! n.n

Como tudo que é bom dura pouco, e tudo que é ruim volta, voltei. 8D  
-Encarna o Seph- Jamais serei uma lembrança... -leva tiro- err... n.n  
MelloxNear como sempre, Minna-san!  
Avisos, vou deixar os comentários pra as N/A n.n

1- CONTÉM YAOI n-n Yaoi, Slash, BL, Gay, o que você preferir chamar. Resume-se a dois garotos se pegando. Mas como essa fanfic é bem shounen e bem dramática, não rola nada.

2- PONTO DE VISTA DO MEU ALBINO FAVORITO, NIAR!! -espreme o carneirinho-  
Kadaj: -ciúmes-  
Raayy: n--n Que foooooooi?  
Kadaj: u.ú Nada... Só que desde quando ele virou seu albino favorito?  
Raayy: É que ele é mais novinho! n.n  
Kadaj: Eu tenho menos de dois anos de vida.  
Raayy: Pô Kadaj, eu to falando da aparência, não vale apelar .-. xD E eu continuo te amando sim, bicha ciumenta u.u até postei uma fic pra você e o seu chocobo lá, volta pra "Infiel", vai!  
Kadaj: ¬¬ Você me tranformou num bebado naquela fic! E o Cloud me traiu!  
Raayy: Mas terminou num final feliz... n.n  
Kadaj: Tá u.ú -sai-  
Raayy: Esses caras de cabelos brancos ciumentos... o.o Não posso jogar FF4 na frente do Near! (Protagonista tem cabelo branco, heh) e ainda me fazem perder tempo! ¬¬

3- É Angst. Afinal, I'm such a Drama Queen! -rebola- PAREI.

4- Song fic com a música "Other Side" de Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Itálico é a música.

5- Como sempre, Death Note não me pertence, nem o anime, nem o mangá, os personagens eu roubei e ops... n.n' er... Misa! ò.ó  
Misa: Hai?! ò.ó  
Raayy: Se alguém tentar levar vocês de volta, MATE! ò.ó  
Misa: -olhos de shinigami- HAI!!è-é

Enfim, a fic :D

* * *

xXx

* * *

Estavamos sempre separados.  
Eu, preso por paredes de um orfanato, e ele sempre fora delas.  
Eu sempre protegido.  
Ele sempre cometido a riscos.  
Um em cada estremidade.  
Separados por uma rivalidade infantil.  
Ódio desnecessário.  
E eu continuo escorregando na minha mente presa a ele.  
E não fazendo nada pra quebrar as barreiras.

_Por quanto tempo vou deslizar?  
Separar meu lado._

Não acho que vá doer.  
Fazer aquilo que ele quase um dia o fez.  
Preferiria que tivesse sido naquela tarde.  
Do que eu, aqui, sozinho.  
Preso em minha redoma de vidro.  
Vendo você queimar fora dela.  
E me deixando intacto, livre do pedaço de espelho que você me ameaçara.

_Eu não acredito que seja ruim  
Cortar minha garganta_

Por que você sempre foi o centro das atenções para mim?  
Talvez por ser o único que chegasse perto de mim naquele orfanato.  
O único que era dificil prever as ações.  
E o único que as vezes eu errava em minha suposições.  
Você me deixava parecer que era o segundo.  
Acho que é o que você queria que eu sentisse, não é, Querido Mello?

_É tudo o que eu sempre  
Ouvi sua voz numa fotografia_

Mesmo que você nunca tenha percebido nada disso.  
Já que é natureza minha, não demostrar nada.  
Mas já me arrependo, me arrependo a tempos.  
Desde que você se fora do orfanato.  
Eu usurpei uma foto sua, como se pudesse lhe pedir desculpas.  
Por não lhe deixar sentir o prazer de ser o primeiro, toda vez que eu errava.  
Mas eu sei, assim como você sabe, que o tempo não volta.  
E é por isso que você é assim impulsivo, disso eu sei.

_Eu imaginei que ela trouxesse o passado  
De volta depois que você sabe não há como voltar_

Eu sei que o tempo não volta, e isso me doi.  
Doi tanto que eu não vejo mais nada.  
Parei de brincar com os meus legos e apenas fito o chão.  
Nunca imaginei que doeria tanto, quando você foi embora.  
Já doeu quando eu me separei de você, quando fugiste.  
E pensei que nada poderia superar essa dor.  
Mas superou.  
Você está morto, e eu vivo.  
Mas eu não posso ficar pensando nisso.  
Não posso ficar triste pelo seu sacrifício.  
Preciso pegar Kira com o seu sacrifício, tenho certeza que você aprovaria isso.  
Talvez, em outro século, eu me encontre contigo de novo.  
Enquanto isso, eu pegarei Kira.

_Preciso levar para o outro lado  
Os séculos são o que devem ser._

Eu sempre me mantive impassivel, até na maneira de pensar.  
O fato de eu ter me apaixonado por outro garoto, de eu ama-lo mesmo ele me odiando, um assassino louco tentando dizer que é a justiça e eu ter que suceder um cara estranho que come doces o dia inteiro só por que eu sou quase tão inteligente quanto ele, nunca me fizeram diferente.

_Um cemitério onde me casei com o mar.  
Coisas mais estranhas nunca mudariam meu cérebro._

E eu me pego pensando, como seria se na época eu o tivesse tratado diferente?  
Parado de ignora-lo e conversado com ele? Ou ao menos tentar falar com ele...  
Será que ele não fugiria? Será que pegariamos Kira... juntos?  
Será que eu poderia lhe falar o quanto eu o amei?  
Preciso parar de pensar sobre isso.

_Preciso levar para o outro lado, levar para o outro lado._

Por quanto tempo mais eu vou continuar pensando nele, mesmo não querendo mais?  
Por quanto tempo eu vou me deixar levar por pensamentos doces, fantasias que só ocorrem na minha mente sobre ele?  
Por quanto tempo eu vou sonhar?  
Por quanto tempo eu vou ter esse pensamentos suicidas ao lembrar daquele fogo que eu não pude evitar de te queimar?  
Eu queria que eu tivesse levado minha vida de outra forma.

_Levar, levar por quanto tempo vou deslizar?  
Separar meu lado. Eu não acredito que seja ruim cortar,  
minha garganta. É tudo o que eu sempre...  
Derramei minha vida em um copo de papel._

Estou cheio de culpa, e ainda não falei para os outros o que descobri com o sequestro de takada.  
Ele deve estar me culpando, onde quer que ele esteja.  
Por que ele nunca viu minhas lágrimas.  
Mas ainda assim, eu concordo com ele.

_O cinzeiro está cheio e estou falando demais._

Acho que ele ainda me odeia, por ter perdido a sua vida pra mim, pra concluir esse caso.  
Deve querer saber se eu continuo o mesmo, mesmo ele feito isto por mim.

_Ele quer saber se ainda sou uma vadia._

Preciso pensar nele de outra forma.

_Preciso levar para o outro lado._

Eu dormia com a sua foto ao meu lado.  
Você me lembrava o brilho vermelho do fogo, sempre me lembrou.  
Você era o fogo. Incontrolável, e vermelho de tão forte.

_Uma estrela escarlate está em minha cama.  
_

Não acho que irei me levantar totalmente mesmo após a captura de Kira.  
Você era o único que era totalmente meu oposto e ainda assim me atraia.  
Queria te rever depois que tudo acabar...

_Uma candidata para minha alma-gêmea que sangrava.  
Empurre o gatilho e puxe o fio._

Preciso parar de pensar nele, até eu prender Yagami Raito.

_Preciso levar para o outro lado.  
Levar para o outro lado._

Por quanto tempo estive perdido por você?  
Mesmo eu não impedindo nossa rivalidade...  
Nada doi mais do que isso, nada irá mais doer como isso doi em mim.

_Levar, levar.  
por quanto tempo vou deslizar.  
Separar meu lado.  
Eu não acredito que seja ruim cortar minha garganta._

"Ele andava pelos jardins da Wammy's House."  
Eu queria estar do lado dele andando, mesmo que eu não goste de sair.  
Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo, ainda sim eu ficaria feliz.  
Por que eu estava do lado do Mello.  
Ele podia nós separar mais, gritando palavras de rejeição, voltando com a rivalidade.  
Eu choraria, e gritaria de dor, e até fingiria que o odiaria, se era o que ele quisesse.  
Mesmo o amando.  
E o amaria mais ainda se pudesse ver um brilho que não fosse ódio no seu olhar, dirigido pra mim.

_É tudo que eu sempre me deixe ligado.  
Me leve para dar uma volta,  
acabe comigo e me deixe do outro lado.  
Eu grito e digo que ele não é meu amigo,  
e ele nasce de novo._

Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes cai... pensando nele.  
Mas nunca separei a barreira que existia entre nós.  
Agora eu me pergunto, por que?

_  
Por quanto tempo vou deslizar?  
Separar meu lado._

E eu imagino ele me matando com aquele pedaço de vidro.

_Eu não acredito que seja ruim,  
cortar minha garganta.  
É tudo o que eu sempre..._

É tudo o que eu sempre sonhei.  
Por não poder separar nossas barreiras, eu queria ao menos deixa-lo feliz com minha morte.  
É tudo que eu sempre pensei.  
Mas acabou sendo o contrário.  
Agora ele está morto e eu vivo.

_Eu não acredito que seja ruim,  
cortar minha garganta.  
É tudo o que eu sempre_

...sonhei.  
Com a felicidade dele, com...  
Mello...  
Mas agora, tu o que posso é me lamentar, dentro da minha bola de vidro.  
Separado do mundo, isolado por vontade própria.  
Bem feito, Nate River.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Eu falei que era drama... n.n''

Well, minna-san! (misturei japa com inglês, to pirando de vez mesmo) É como se fosse outra "Lágrimas Rubras", só que menos OOC. Afinal, Near está chorando. Mas as lágrimas são invisíveis e ele não tá se mutilando n.n''  
Eu, PELO MENOS EUUUU EEEU TÁ, achei que ele reagiria assim. Por isso quando peguei a letra -eu tava viciada nessa música- eu fiquei "... Isso é tão a cara do Near..." E... bum, num instante escrevi essa fic enorme xD -tem criatividade inconstante-

Sim, essa como "Adeus", "Lágrimas Rubras" é uma das minhas fics que tavam mofando no meu pc. E eu resolvi postar antes que acontecesse alguma tragédia, sei lá Oo' (se bem que se esse pc apagar meus dados, eu surto ¬¬ Eu tenho mais de 1000 imagens de MxN!! òó) E por que... eu gosto dessa fic, não tem por que ela ficar mofando, né lD'  
Confesso, quando eu tava relendo eu ajeitei ums trechos, mas eu escrevi isso a décadas, foi normal, mesmo por que acho que foi por causa desses "pedaços que estavam faltando" que eu não tinha postado antes õO

Sei lá. Eu sou muito estranha. Mas melhor que isso. Eu sou a DRAMA QUEEN! Então, cliquem no botãozinho "go"! (O que foi isso...)


End file.
